Warehouse
Warehouse gato is the third map to be added to BeGone. It is named because the map is located in a Warehouse. General Information Warehouse features two well balanced sides. Each side of the map has a large, empty spawning area. On each side in the back of the spawning area are ladders which can be used to reach the balcony. From the balcony, players can see most of the map; though there are blind spots (i.e. behind crates). These balconies have two boxes on top in the color of the team whose spawning side they are in, which can be used as covers. Players on the balcony can be vulnerable even from below, as there are cracks in the middle where enemies can shoot and throw grenades through. The middle of the map features a maze of crates, for close combat-adrenaline filled matches. Over the maze is a platform which connects both sides of the map together. The bridge has some cover though, with two team-colored boxes on either side of the platform. Locations Militia Base The Militia base is located on the left side of the map (see Map above). SWAT Base The SWAT base is located on the right side of the map (see Map above). Map Objects *In the middle of the bridge is the only Ammunition Crate in the map. *There are two ladders to each side of the platform in each team's base. Hiding spots *In between crates under the middle platform. *On either side of the map, there are 'dead ends' which can be hidden in. Nicknames *Sniping Deck/Sniping Platform - Also known as Snipe deck/plat, or sometimes even just "snipe". These are the two balconies on both ends of the map. As their many nicknames imply, they are perfect for sniping; however, if a player jumps off of one of the balconies and lands on the floor, they will take between 1-5 damage. *Bridge - The long bridge that connects the two spawn points. It is the location of the map's only ammunition crate. It has a very good view of the box-maze, but is also very exposed *Ammo/Ammo Crate - The Ammunition Crate in the middle of the Bridge. *Box-Maze/Boxes - This refers to the boxes in the middle of the arena, which are arranged into a maze. This is where most of the action and fights occur. Left and right is used for a more accurate position. *Windows - The windows lining the side's of the walls of the warehouse. Only accesible through the Warehouse Window Leap glitch. Tactics Most tactics in Warehouse are about tactical advantage, mostly in suprise attacks. General Tactics *When there is only one player left on the other team, but you can't see them, check the hiding spots first. Always approach them from above (i.e. standing on top of the boxes) as they are unlikely to notice you. *If you are the last man standing, keep moving, and generally speaking, stay in the boxes. Whenever you make a kill, move away from that spot as soon as possible. If you can't get a perfect/clean shot, either take it anyway, or move somewhere else. (Exception to this can be made if you know where everyone else on the other team is i.e. you can see all of them) *It is possible to shoot inbetween the gaps in the floor of the bridge. This allows sneaky kills from above, especially when the player thinks they are hiding. However, it allows even sneaker kills from below, as at the right angle, a player can shoot through the gap and hit players on the sniping platform/balcony. Especially useful for duels. *Don't be afraid to swap to your knife/melee, as everything is so close together. *You can get on top of the Warehouse Bridge Box, which can be useful for finding the last players on the map near the end of each round. It is also probably the most exposed point on the map, find the player, then jump down to engage them. *Grenades can be thrown through the gaps in the floor of the balcony, allowing for some unexpected damage/kills. *Of the 4 ladders to each balcony, one of them leads up behind a box. This gives you cover when assulting the balcony, as it allows you to come over the top unseen. *Alternatively, the floor of the balcony can be used as cover. By not climbing up all the way, it is possible to be 'hidden' under the floor of the balcony, yet still shoot onto it. *When engaged in a duel on the balcony, a player can jump on the 'outside' of the boxes, standing on the railing, and potentially flank the enemy player. Weapons Close range weapons is normally the best in Warehouse, but long range weapons can also be good if they are played right. Primary Weapons Warehouse is a medium sized map with several close combat areas inside the maze. Weapons like the M1014 and the M249 SAW that deal high damage in few shots are very effective inside the maze. Secondary Weapons Each Secondary weapon has its advantage in Warehouse: the M9A1 for its damage and the MP7 for its automatic fire rate. Tactical Weapons The M67 is very effective in the maze when thrown from the bridge. History *In version 1.3.4 the sniping platform was added to warehouse and also the crates on the bridge. Trivia *Warehouse was the first map to be featured in BeGone (single map) games like BeGone Guerra and BeGone Last Stand. *Warehouse is the only map available in BeGone Guerra. Category:Maps